Klayton Korver
Klayton Everett Korver (May 8, 1984) is an American former college basketball player who played for Drake University Bulldogs men's basketball team. He is the younger brother of current NBA player Kyle Korver. Early Life Korver was born in Paramount, California, and is the second of four sons of Kevin Korver, a pastor for the Third Reformed Church in Pella, Iowa, and Laine Korver, both of whom played basketball at Central College in Pella. His grandfather, Harold Korver, is also a pastor at the Immanuel Reformed Church in Paramount, California. He moved to Iowa in 1993 when his father accepted his current pastoral position and graduated from Pella High School. In 2018, he and his three brothers were still in the top 10 in both career scoring and rebounding at Pella High. High School Career Korver was a three-year starter at Pella High School in Pella, Iowa where he led Pella to 2002 and 2003 Iowa Class 3A state championships. As a sophomore, Korver helped Pella post 26-1 record, including 14-0 record in Little Hawkeye Conference, where he scored career-high 26 points vs. Norwalk. Korver led Pella to 2002 Iowa Class 3A state title, while also earning all-tournament honors, scoing 20 points in 61-53 victory past Sioux City Heelan in state championship game after averaging 14.2 points, 7.7 rebounds, 2.1 assists and 1.4 steals per game which earned second team Iowa Class 3A honors in 2002 by The Des Moines Register. In his senior year, Korver averaged 16.1 points and 9.9 rebounds while leading Little Dutch to 24-2 record while shooting 50.1 percent from floor, including 34.8 percent from three-point range, and 76.8 percent from free throw line. He earned first team Iowa Class 3A all-state honors by both Iowa Newspaper Association and Des Moines Register. Korver was named co-captain of 2003 Iowa Class 3A All-Tournament team after averaging 17.3 points and 9.0 rebounds in three games and collected 16 points and 13 rebounds in 66-52 victory past Harlan in state championship game. In addition to basketball, he was two-year starter at tight end and defensive end on football team which was ranked No. 4 in final 2001-02 Iowa Class 3A poll and earned first team Class 3A all-state honors as defensive end by Iowa Newspaper Association in 2002. College Career As a freshmen Korver became first Drake player to be named to Missouri Valley Conference All-Freshman team since Luke McDonald was cited in 2000-01. He appeared in 28 games, averaging 7.6 points and 3.6 rebounds starting last eight games of season, averaging 9.3 points during that stretch. He led the team with 39 three-point baskets to rank second on school freshman single-season charts and made a trey in last 11 games of season. In his sophomore year, Korver appeared in all 29 games, starting 28 averaging 9.9 points and 5.0 rebounds, while leading team with 56 three-point baskets, ranked sixth in the MVC in conference games only in free throw percentage (.827). He tallied 13 double-figure scoring games, while leading team in scoring in six games, made three or more three-point baskets in 10 games, led team in rebounding in eight games and earned first career double-double with 12 points and 11 rebounds in home victory vs. Bradley. During his junior year, Korver was forced to sit out the entire season due knee surgery and became a red shirt. He led Drake with 63 three-point baskets, while playing in all 32 games, ranked tenth in MVC in three-point field goals made (1.97 avg.), averaged 9.3 points and 3.4 rebounds, started in 18 games, including first 15 to start the season He made four or more three-point baskets in six games and led team in scoring in four games, including a career-high 23 off bench to spark home win vs. Northern Iowa and led team in rebounds in six games, matching season high with eight rebounds vs. Waldorf and Evansville in MVC Tournament. In his fifth-year senior who will be appearing in school record 122nd game in first round of NCAA Tournament. One of two players in Drake history to score more than 1,000 points and make more than 200 three-point baskets, ranking 13th in scoring (1,123 points) and second in three-point baskets (235) and named MVC Player and Scholar-Athlete of Week after averaging 18.5 points and 5.5 three-point baskets in wins vs. Northern Iowa and Creighton. He has made at least two treys in 22 games, including 53 in last 18 games, scored in double figures in 14 games, and tied career high with 23 points at home vs. Northern Iowa, while hitting career-high seven of eight three-point shots. Drake Statistics Source Personal Life Korver has three brothers, Kyle, Kaleb and Kirk (1990–2018), all of whom have played basketball. Kyle is currently a member of the Cleveland Cavaliers; Kaleb was a guard for the Creighton Bluejays; and Kirk played forward for the UMKC Kangaroos. His mother Laine played high-school basketball and once scored 74 points in a game. Korver's father, Kevin, is a pastor in Pella, Iowa. Korver's uncle, Kris Korver, is the head basketball coach at Northwestern College in Orange City, Iowa. His cousin Kari Korver is a former UCLA women's basketball player. His brother, Kirk, died at age 27 of an illness. See Also Korver Family K K K